The last Wish
by Shibou
Summary: Eine Vollmondnacht in einem Turm, ein trauriger Draco mit einem letzten Wunsch... Slash


Teil: 1/1   
Disclaimer: Nix meine. Nix Geldmache.  
Kategorie: Slash, Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnungen: slash, dark?, sap, sad... (OOC?)  
Pairings: Harry x Draco  
Kommentar: öhm... Ich hab das hier nur gegen die Langeweile geschrieben. ^.^° Ich   
hoffe, dass Fehler sich in Grenzen halten. Das hier hatte nämlich keinen Beta Reader.   
Die Szene gehört übrigens in eine seeeehr lange Geschichte hinein...   
  
Vergesst das Review nicht, ja?   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The last Wish   
  
  
Irgendwann, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, wachte Draco auf.   
  
Es war fast so, als wenn man aus einem Traum erwachte. Man wusste, was man geträumt,   
gesehen, gefühlt hatte und dann gleichsam wenn man aufgerichtet im Bett saß, wurde   
einem bewusst, dass es nicht real gewesen war. Man hatte es nur geträumt. Nur fiktiv   
erlebt...   
Als Draco blinzelnd seine Augen öffnete, wusste er jedoch, dass es kein Traum gewesen   
war. Alles, was er erlebt hatte war Wirklichkeit gewesen. Schön und grausam zugleich...   
Und nun wusste der Junge nicht, ob er weinen und freudig lachen sollte...   
  
Das Mondlicht fiel noch immer in das Turmzimmer. Wie vorhin auch, warf es gleichmäßige,   
ebene Schatten auf den steinernen Boden des Zimmers. Beleuchtete hier und da die   
spärlichen, alten Möbel und die Kleidung, die vor dem Bett lag.   
  
Draco entfuhr ein lautloses Schluchzen. Bittere Wahrheit, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem   
Kopf krächzen. In der letzten Zeit war sie zurück gekehrt, diese Stimme... Irgendwann, vor   
langer Zeit, hatte sie einmal nicht existiert. Doch nun war sie zurück. Und mit ihr, die   
traurige Realität...   
Er zog die Decke weiter hinauf, so als brächte sie ihm Wärme. Eine Illusion, doch eine recht   
annehmbare. Draco drehte sich leicht nach rechts und hob eine Hand.   
  
Er zögerte.   
  
So unwirklich war das, alles so unwirklich... Aber auch schön...   
  
Er ließ die Hand langsam sinken und legte sie auf die nackte Schulter des Körpers neben   
ihm. Ein Prickeln breitete sich von seinen Fingerspitzen aus, da, wo er die warme, weiche   
Haut berührte. Ein wunderschöner Traum...   
Gehauchte Worte erklangen schläfrig im Raum. Draco verstand sie nicht, doch er wusste,   
was gesagt wurde. Ein zartes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Doch es   
verblasste auch genauso schnell wieder... Er wollte diese Stimme so gerne hören. Er wollte   
sie nicht vergessen. Nein, nie...   
Konnte er es tun...? Vielleicht, ein letztes Mal...? Als letzten Wunsch...?  
  
Draco wusste, dass es falsch war aber dennoch konnte er seinem Drang, seinem Wunsch   
nicht nachgeben. Er löste sich von der Bettdecke und kroch über den Körper des Anderen.   
Seine Knie neben den Oberschenkeln, seine Hände neben dem Gesicht abgestützt, achtete   
er darauf so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.   
Er wollte nicht, dass der andere aufwachte... Der Abschied wäre ihm noch schwerer   
gefallen, als er es so schon tat...  
  
Das schwarze Haar hob sich in der matten Dunkelheit von dem schneeweißen Kissen ab;   
helle Haut, von der Draco wusste, dass sie samtig weich war; die geschwungenen   
Gesichtszüge; die langen, schwarzen Wimpern, die Schatten auf diese hellen Wangen   
warfen; die Form und das Rot der Lippen, durch die gleichmäßiger Atem floh, die in letzter   
Zeit so selten - und wenn, dann nur für ihn - gelächelt hatten...  
"Harry...", flüsterte Draco und seine Stimme klang rauh, aber ungewohnt liebevoll.   
  
Er hob vorsichtig eine Hand und fuhr mit ihr das Kinn und die eine Wange des schlafenden   
Jungen nach. Die Haut war warm, samtig und weich... So wie er es erwartet hatte. Und er   
würde diese Haut vermissen, so sehr...   
Mit hauchzarten Berührungen ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die Augenlieder gleiten, fuhr   
die Nase nach, berührte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lippen... So schön und äußerlich   
so unschuldig... Draco ließ sich auf die Ellenbogen sinken, so dass sein Gesicht über dem   
von Harry schwebte. Warmer, gleichmäßiger Atem strich über seine Wangen, seine   
Lippen... Draco erschauderte. Wieso konnte dieser Moment nicht ewig währen. Er hier, über   
Harry, sanfter Atem, stumme Gefühle und die Ewigkeit. Warum nicht? Warum war es nur   
ein Traum, ihm und Harry nicht mehr vergönnt? Warum...?   
  
Und Draco merkte, dass seine Zeit knapp wurde. Nein, sie war schon fast vorbei. Nur dieser   
Augenblick, dieser Moment, nur dies blieb ihm für die Ewigkeit...   
  
Für immer...   
  
Er senkte den Kopf und schloss den geringen Abstand zu Harrys Gesicht. Und nur der Mond   
war Zeuge, als seine Lippen die des anderen Berührten. Sich ihre Münder zu einem   
stummen, sanften Kuss fanden, ein letztes Mal.   
  
Ein letztes Mal für die Ewigkeit... Er musste immerzu daran denken...  
  
Als Draco seine Augen öffnete, sah er den schlafenden Jungen durch einen Schleier   
hindurch an. In der Hoffnung, dass keine Tränen auf Harrys Gesicht getropft waren, löste   
er sich von dem Jungen. Er wandte den Kopf von ihm ab, kroch vom Bett hinunter und   
stellte sich mit zittrigen Beinen auf den steinernen Boden des Zimmers.   
  
Das Mondlicht fiel auf seine Füße, seine Beine, seinen Körper... Draco hob den Kopf.   
Er musste gehen, jetzt...   
  
In seinen Ohren hallten die Schritte wider die er tat, doch in Wirklichkeit waren sie kaum   
zu vernehmen. Draco suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen, die auf dem Zimmerboden   
verteilt lagen, und zog sich an.   
Er konnte nicht bleiben, auch wenn er es wollte...   
  
Er streifte sich seine Robe über und warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry.   
  
Draco erstarrte. Denn auf einmal schien Harry sehr weit entfernt...   
  
Wie ein unschuldiger Engel lag der schlafende Junge auf dem weißen Bett, das friedliche   
Gesicht in seine Richtung, eine Hand auf der Stelle, wo er selbst geschlafen hatte...   
  
Eine Träne rollte Dracos Wange hinab, ohne, dass er sie unterdrücken konnte. Ohne ein   
Geräusch drehte er sich um, legte eine Hand auf die alte, metallene Klinke der Tür, drückte   
sie leicht hinab...   
  
"... Draco... liebe dich..."   
  
Die Stimme war so leise und zart, aber dennoch hörte sie der Junge. Es sollte das letzte   
Mal sein, dass er ihrem Klang lauschen durfte. Das wusste Draco. Aber er drehte sich nicht   
nach Harry um. Er hatte nur im Schlaf gesprochen...   
  
"Ich weiß, Harry.", sagte Draco leise und rauh, "Ich liebe dich auch... Verzeih mir..."   
  
Mit diesen Worten trat er vor die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Wohin ihn seine Schritte   
trugen, wusste er genau. Aber dennoch fürchtete er sich davor. Er fürchtete sich vor seiner   
Bestimmung und davor, dass er sein künftiges Leben mit Harry als Feind führen sollte...  
  
Von den stummen Tränen, die Harry über die Wangen rannen, konnte er nie etwas   
erfahren...   
  
  
  
~ Fin ~ 


End file.
